The Complete Death Series
by Indome
Summary: Hello, This is my story. This story has made a huge punch in other forums, so now I have decided to post it on fanfiction.net, for your enjoyment. I have made some of the toughest CL lovers cry in their seats. Just a warning.
1. Yumi's Death

The scanner door opened. Yumi fell onto her knees and onto the floor, her eyes had a glazed look to them. her eyelids shut. Ulrich ran in the room "YUMI!" he screamed.  
He picked her up off the ground. Jeremie! We need to get her to the infirmary, quick! Jeremie rushed in and helped her carry yumi outside. Wait! I need to get someone from lyoko. He told odd to get out of lyoko, quick. Jeremie pulled open the disk drive and put Aelita's materialization software into it. Sweat dripped down his face. A puff of smoke drifted from the scanner and Aelita was inside one of the compartments. Jeremie ran to the compartment and pulled her out.  
"Jeremie?" she said dizzily.  
"No time to explain. Yumi's hurt... Now COME ON!" he said dragging her up to the surface.  
Ulrich sat by Yumi's side afraid and impatient.  
"Aelita? What are you doing here?!" he asked.  
"Wait for me! What's all the hurry?" odd shouted coming up from the manhole.  
"I'll explain later Ulrich. We need to get Yumi to the infirmary now"   
They all hurriedly grabbed one of Yumi's limbs and carried her off.   
  
AT THE INFIRMARY,  
  
everyone worked hard to get yumi onto the bed and called the nurse to tend to her.  
"I think you kids will have to leave the room...," the nurse said worried.  
  
They all walked outside and leaned against the railing that surrounded the balcony.  
"So tell me again why you materialized Aelita?" Ulrich asked   
Jeremie started to talk..."Ok. Listen. I created another kind of materialization software. This one gets Aelita here faster, but she disappears into lyoko after 42 hours. I figured it wouldn't work letting her live on earth so I saved it for when we might need Aelita the most. I just figured that she should be with us if yumi...uhh to help her...umm heal."  
"Good idea!" Odd said, "Now that she's here, why don't you ask her out?"  
Jeremie smacked Odd across the head. Aelita giggled innocently, know knowing what Yumi had meant by 'Going Out'

"Now that you mention it..." Jeremie whispered into Odd's ear. "Maybe I will...."

Odd looked at him in disbelief. Jeremie cleared his throat, with a deep blush on his cheeks.  
"Aelita... ummm... will you go out with me?" Jeremie stammered.  
"Yes!" Aelita shouted, encasing him in a huge bear hug. Jeremie was shy, then became adapted to Aelita's affection and hugged her back.

Ulrich smiled, but it reminded him of yumi He was worried about her.  
Odd looked at him. "Dude it's ok. Yumi will be fine." he whispered.  
"It's nothing..." Ulrich said.  
"You don't fool me for one minute, Ulrich." Odd said, crossing his arms. Ulrich was getting frustrated, and began to search for a way to get rid of Odd.  
"Just... just go talk to Aelita"  
"I can't... she's suffocating Jeremie right now."  
Both he and Ulrich let out a hollow, sad laugh.

Uncovering from the enormous hug Aelita had just given him... Jeremie cleared his throat and said, "So what do you think happened to Yumi?"   
Odd said, "I really don't know. She wasn't shot by anything, XANA wasn't attacking. She just screamed, and faded away."   
Ulrich looked up at odd, astonished. "It couldn't have been XANA, Could it?" He said.  
"No it wasn't XANA... that I know... there wasn't a trace of him anywhere." Jeremie said.  
"Defiantly not XANA." Aelita said.  
"Why did you have us pick up rocks from lyoko, Jeremie?" Ulrich said.   
"I wanted to see if lyokan objects could be brought back to the real world...it would help to solve the mystery of Aelita's materialization."  
Aelita grinned.  
"Just so you know, Jeremie, we did get a few rocks from lyoko." Odd said. He reached into his pocket and pulled some pebbles out his pocket. Jeremie looked in at them in wonder.

"It worked?" Jeremie asked. Odd continued.

"They're very fragile in the real world, so be careful. I had a whole pocket full, but they got turned to sand when I got de virtualized."   
Suddenly, they heard a sound from the other room.  
"CLEAR" (electric shock)

Ulrich started paying attention immediately.  
"Oh no. oh my god!" Ulrich said.  
They all rushed to the window in a flash.  
Yumi lay on the bed, with two electrical shockers placed on her chest.   
"CLEAR" the doctor yelled.  
Yumi's body jumped on the bed.  
"Oh no I can't watch!" Aelita said covering her eyes. Jeremie hugged her for support  
Odd stared in disbelief.  
Tears of grief fell down Ulrich's cheek. This was the first time he cried in a long time.  
Finally, relief came to them. Yumi became conscious, though barley breathing.   
The nurse said it was okay for them to see Yumi, but that she was in a very frail state.  
Ulrich ran through the door and took her hand.  
"Oh yumi are you ok?" he said  
"You guys...um Aelita... can I talk to Ulrich for a few minutes please?" Yumi said in a very weak voice  
"That's fine" Aelita said  
"Come on everyone...." Jeremie said.  
Once the door was closed, there was a long Silence.  
"Yumi?" Ulrich said.  
"Yes, Ulrich?"  
"Uhhh.... Yumi, I love you."  
"Ulrich, I love you too." she said  
He lent down to kiss her. She closed her eyes and kissed him too. It was the best 15 seconds of their lives  
Suddenly, Ulrich felt yumi grow weaker. She fell onto the hospital pillow.   
"Yumi...Yumi...PLEASE SPEAK TO ME YUMI!" Ulrich yelled  
Yumi groaned and took one last breath. Her hand fell from Ulrich's. Her eyes closed.  
Ulrich screamed in fury. He pounded his fist into the wall and fell against it.

"No... Yumi...no." He sat against the wall and wept for what seemed like months. The nurse came in and rushed him into a hallway that led outside.  
"NOOO he screamed. YUMI ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! NOOOOO LET ME SEE HERR" the nurse struggled against him but finally, she got him outside. He pounded on the door then fell onto the tile and wept.

-------------------------------This was really the end of Yumi.


	2. Aelita's Death

The others, on the balcony, realized what had happened.  
"Oh my god... this cant be happening." Odd whispered to himself  
"Yumi can't die. Sh-sh-e can't be dead... She can't! She can't!" Jeremy shouted.  
He ran off towards the dorm.  
"Jeremie! Jeremie! Wait!" Aelita ran off after him.  
Odd fell to the floor. His friend, the girl that was always there for them,  
she was...dead. No matter how much he tried to convince himself he was wrong, he was right.

Yumi, whom they had spent so many happy times with, was gone. He tried to imagine Yumi, strong, never-give-up Yumi, cold and lifeless, not moving on the hospital bed.

He couldn't believe it. He wished that there could be some kind of miracle... he wished that they could return to the past this one last time.  
He thought to himself, 'Ulrich is going to be devastated. Ohh ULRICH where's Ulrich?'  
Odd ran around the corner and into the hall the nurse had brought Ulrich to. Odd saw him crying. Never before had he seen Ulrich cry. 'I should leave.' he thought to himself.  
He decided to go to his dorm, where Aelita and Jeremy had decided to come as well. Aelita was crying, and Jeremie's face was hidden in a pillow, but Odd knew he must be crying. He couldn't stand the tension. He put his hands to his eyes and let out a long sob.  
"What will we do now?" Aelita asked, wiping her eyes.  
Jeremie looked up from the pillow. His glasses were covered with water spots and his face was red.

"I don't know Aelita" Jeremie said, "I just don't know."  
Aelita sat on the bed. "I don't understand why." she said.  
"Neither do I" Jeremie said.  
Suddenly Ulrich walked in. everyone went silent. His face was strait and emotionless. Without a word he came inside and sat down in Jeremie's computer chair. He hunched his shoulders and put his hands in his hair. There was a long silence. No one spoke or moved. Ulrich charged up from the chair and kicked a hole in the wall. Aelita jumped and everyone else gasped. Ulrich fury had no end. He ran through the door and back into the infirmary. Yumi's body was covered with a hospital sheet. He pulled it away and looked at her face. He kneeled on the floor and put his head on the bed. Ulrich cried for a long time. He picked up her hand. It was cold and scaly, and he dropped it immediately. 'No... No it's not true.' he thought to himself.

Right at that point Sissi walked into the room. 'Oh my god just what I need. Perfect timing Sissi.' he thought to himself.  
"Oh my God! Is she... is she dead?" Sissi said.  
Ulrich looked at Yumi's body with tears in his eyes.  
"Yes, Sissi. She is. Now please leave." he said in an emotionless monotone.  
"Ulrich dear, don't cry" She reached for his hand, but Ulrich took it away.  
"No sissi. Please leave." Sissi knew she couldn't be mad at him and discovered that she too was very sad about Yumi's death. She walked outside, and a single tear fell from her eye.

Ulrich stared into space for a long time. Then he looked at Yumi. He took a deep breath.  
"You're sad, aren't you" What? Could this be yumi?  
Ulrich swung around to see Aelita.  
"Oh, hi Aelita.I thought for a minute that you were...um..."  
"Yumi?" she answered, raising and Eyebrow.  
"Yes. Yumi." he said plopping into the nearest chair. Aelita sat down on the bed.  
"She lived a good life." Aelita said, putting her hand on Ulrich's shoulder.  
"I know she did." He said taking Aelita's hand. But it doesn't make any difference.

I'll never get to see her again or hear her voice, even feel her touch.  
"It's going to be alright," Aelita said. "Just calm down for a while. It'll all be ok"  
"Come on, you've had a hard day." Aelita said. "Come back to the room with us."  
Ulrich took one painful breath and one very painful final look at Yumi's cold, lifeless body. He memorized every detail of her, so that he would never forget her. He walked toward the hall. He looked back at her right before the door closed.  
  
AT THE DORM,  
  
Everyone was in the dorm having sort of an informal funeral for Yumi. Even sissi was there, wearing a black dress. Kiwi came and jumped up on Ulrich's legs as he walked in. Aelita whispered into Ulrich's ear.

"Jeremie and I are going on our date so I'm going to have to leave early. Call me if you need anything. I have ummm... Yumi's cell phone, ok?"  
Ulrich swallowed hard.  
"Ok Aelita."

Ulrich sat down and instantly bombarded by Millie and Tammia for information about Yumi's death,

But he didn't want to talk about it.

JEREMIE AND AELITA'S DATE  
  
Jeremy had decided to take Aelita for dinner at a local diner and later they took a walk down by the lake.  
"Oh thank you Jeremie this was wonderful. Thank you." Aelita said,  
"You're welcome Aelita." Jeremie said,  
"You look much better in person then on a computer screen." Jeremy said,  
"So do you." Aelita commented. She held his hand. Jeremie Blushed deeply.  
Aelita sat down on the edge of the dock. "You're world is so beautiful. I wish I could stay here all the time," she said, looking thoughtfully into the lake.  
"I wish you could to. That's why I'm working so hard on your materialization software."  
"I'm afraid." Aelita said.  
"Why?" Jeremie asked.  
"I don't know." She said staring in Jeremie's eyes.  
"Do you want to go home now?" Jeremie asked.  
"Yes. I think so. Ulrich probably needs us."  
"I agree" Jeremie said. They walked off into the fogginess around the dock and headed toward home.

They walked past the dock and went by the park on cherry tree road.  
"Jeremie...." Aelita said again.  
"What?" he said,  
"I sense something strange...." she said.  
"Well why woul...." Jeremie didn't have time to finish his sentence.  
A mugger dressed in black charged out of the bushes, grabbed  
Aelita by the waist and held a Knife to her throat.  
Aelita stood petrified against him afraid to move.  
She gasped and swallowed uncontrollably.  
"AELITA! ! ! !" Jeremie yelled running toward her.  
"DON'T MOVE! ! ! DON'T MOVE OR I'LL KILL HER! ! !" The mugger yelled. Aelita screamed.  
Jeremie Slowly put his hands up.  
"What do you want from me?" he asked,  
"Put your money on the ground...put it on the ground."  
"I don't have any mo...."  
"PUT IT ON THE GROUND," The mugger yelled.  
Jeremie pulled a dollar and 25 cents out of his pocket and put it on the ground.  
"Let her go." he said calmly.  
"THAT'S NOT ENOUGH!! DO YOU WANT HER TO LIVE? DO YOU?!"  
the mugger yelled furiously, accidentally grazing her cheek,  
making a bloody cut across her face.  
"Jeremie Help me!! ! !" Aelita yelled with tears in her eyes.  
"I don't have any more," he said... his hands rattled with fright. Aelita's did the same.  
"Then I guess you don't get your little girlfriend anymore...." the mugger said.  
"AELITA NOOOOOOOO! ! ! ! !" Jeremie yelled diving for her  
the mugger sliced Aelita's throat and ran away. She fell onto the grass in a heap.  
The mugger's knife had cut Jeremie's shoulder as he ran away, and it was painful but he lifted her up.  
"AELITA ...AELITA ARE YOU OK???!" he yelled.  
"Jeremie..." she moaned."Keep Ulrich and Odd out of trouble for me.," she said. A tear fell from her eye,  
and she touched Jeremie's face.  
"Goodbye Jeremie..." she said. She gave him a final kiss, her hand slid  
from his face, and she laid dead forevermore. It wasn't long before her  
body vanished in a huge electrical zap, leaving only  
a thick pink computer chip behind.

NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
Jeremie screamed into the night and lay down on the grass in a heap.  
He screamed as if he had never screamed before.  
Tears and blood dotted his glasses. His shirt was torn where the mugger's knife has cut him,

and his heart burned like a raging bonfire for Aelita.

He knew, for now and forevermore,

----------------------This was the end of Aelita  
He lay on the grass and cried until he fell asleep there.


	3. Sissi's Death

Jeremie awoke to the sound of his mobile phone ringing. Finally, he awoke and answered it.  
"Hello?"   
"Jeremie? Where have you been everyone has been worried sick! Where's Aelita?" It was Odd's voice.  
"I'm sorry, Odd... Aelita...and I were mugged. But I don't think we'll ever see her again." He said. There was a horrible lump in his throat, but no matter how hard he tried to swallow it, it kept coming back up.  
"OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED JEREMIE!"  
"Just can you please come and get me..."  
"Yeah Jeremie... I will."

Odd pulled up on a moped he "borrowed" from the gym. "Dude what happened..."  
Odd said seeing the horrible cut on Jeremie's shoulder.  
"Where's Aelita?" He asked.  
"Uhhhhhhhhhh...lets just say... the mugger didn't get what he wanted."  
"Oh my god," Odd said  
"How could you let this happen?!"  
"I DONT KNOW!!!" he said he put his head on his knees and cried.   
"I spent all the money on dinner. I only had a dollar and a couple coins and he KILLED HER!"  
"I HATE HIM HATE HIM HATE HIM" Jeremie said punching the ground.   
"DUDE DUDE calm down! Take a deep breath and breathe..." Odd said calmly.

Jeremie tried to calm down.  
"We should go home," he said. "Ulrich needs to know what happened."  
"Poor guy. Lost a girlfriend and a friend in two days. I hate death." Odd shook his head in sorrow.  
"Don't say death Odd," said Jeremie. "It makes me sick to my stomach."

MEANWHILE   
Ulrich was all alone. He sat on his bed and wondered...  
he wondered what became of Yumi... he wondered how she died.  
He wondered why she had to die, but mostly he wondered  
where Jeremie and Aelita were. He lay down with a face as  
emotionless as still water. He missed Yumi. He missed Aelita. Heck,  
he even missed Sissi. But the one thing he missed most of all was the easy life,  
before Yumi died, before Jeremie and Aelita got lost,  
Before all of this happened. Ulrich stared at the ceiling.  
He wished he could return to the past. But that was in the easy life. He could never return to that. Out of the corner of his eye, Ulrich saw   
Sissi peeked through the cracked door. She opened it a  
little more and stuck her head inside the room.  
"Ulrich dear..." she said softly. Ulrich continued to stare at the ceiling...  
completely ignoring her.  
"Ulrich...please say something." she said, trying to make him listen.  
"What." he said so quietly it was like a whisper.  
"I just came in to see how you were..."  
"He sat up on the edge of the bed. You can come in." He said, moving his gaze to the floor.  
'Uhhh...Ok." sissy said startled

There was a long and awkward silence. Ulrich just sat there in his unhappy mood  
and Sissi just didn't know what to say. Finally sissy cleared her throat and said,  
"Ulrich dear.... is there anything I can do to help? Ulrich shook his head sadly.  
"Are you sure?" she asked. He looked her in the eyes. And smiled...   
but it faded into a frown again.  
"Oh Ulrich dear I hate seeing you like this! Please smile! Make me leave! Tease me! Do something! ! !" sissy yelled. She threw her arms around Ulrich's neck and cried.  
Ulrich couldn't stand the tension and started crying his eyes out as well.

"Please Ulrich please live again! Live again..." Sissi said sobbing.   
"I'm sorry. I really miss her." Ulrich said quietly. Sissi looked up and wiped her tears.  
"Ulrich dear...do you want to talk about it?" she said  
"Yes sissi. I really do." he said thoughtfully.

"I want to talk about how she died." Ulrich said inquisitively.   
"Do you know anything about her death?" Ulrich asked suspiciously   
"Oh Ulrich dear don't you trust me?" Sissi said.  
"No. I want you to answer my question." Ulrich said staring her down.   
"Ok! I DID IT! I KILLED HER"  
"You what..." Ulrich said through clenched teeth,  
"I put something in her water bottle! It's supposed to make  
her only have a seizure but this time it killed her! And I'm sorry Ulrich!  
I truly am!"

"Sissi. Why did you do it?" Ulrich said in a monotone voice  
trying very hard to suppress his fury and hatred.  
"I'm sorry!" Sissi yelled. "Please don't hate me don't hate me!!!"  
"Oh Sissi I don't hate you." Ulrich said.  
"You don't?" Sissi asked wiping her tears. Ulrich couldn't hold   
his anger any longer.  
"No Sissi. I DESPISE YOU MORE THAN ANY OTHER HUMAN  
BEING ON EARTH!!! WHY DID YOU KILL YUMI?!?!?!??  
WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!? DID YOU THINK I WOULD LIKE  
YOU?!?! WELL SISSI YOU ARE WRONG YOU ARE VERY WRONG.  
AND YOU DO NOT DESERVE TO LIVE!" he screamed.  
At that moment, he broke through the door to the balcony, causing a waterfall of glass to  
slapped her across the face. Sissi screamed and yelled. Then  
everything started happening in slow motion. Sissi tripped and fell with her   
arms draped over the side. Sissi lifted up her legs and a final push  
from Ulrich sent her flipping over the edge and onto the ground with a loud crack.  
A puff of smoke drifted away from her fallen body. A group of kids soon gathered around.  
"Hey she fell off the balcony"  
"Is she dead?"  
"look! He did it! Up there! He killed her!"  
Ulrich realized what happened and burst through the door.  
'What have I done?' he thought to himself.

He knew that...

-----------------------------This was the end of Sissi.


	4. Odd's Death

Ulrich ran out the dorm door and into the hall. 'I killed sissi! Oh my god! I killed sissi!  
I'm a murderer!" he thought to himself. 'I can't believe I did this!' he thought  
in his head. 'I'll have to run away...maybe I'll spend my life in Lyoko, I might live with  
Aelita! Wait wait I can't do that. Kids just don't disappear,  
Plus yumi will miss me. No wait...' a tear fell from Ulrich's eye,  
but he continued running. 'I have to forget about yumi. I need to try and move on.'  
Ulrich continued until he reached the factory. 'I'll have to continue running. They will  
be looking for me soon. If they find me, they'll discover Lyoko, and everyone will be  
ruined. I should think about this tomorrow. Right now I should sleep.' Ulrich closed his  
eyes and fought his affection for Yumi until sleep found him.  
  
MEANWHILE   
Odd and Jeremie sped through the street on the borrowed moped.  
"Wait stop!" Jeremy shouted at Odd.  
"Jeez buddy no need to shout... I saw the red light."  
"No! No! I forgot Aelita's chip! We need to get back to the place you found me! NOW!  
"Ok fine we'll turn around but we need to get back home."  
(7 minutes later)  
Jeremie Jumped off the moped as soon as Odd parked. Sure enough, the chip was   
there. "Oh! Aelita! It's the chip! I can plug it back into the supercomputer and you'll  
be ok! Hooray!"  
"Come on Jeremie we have to get to school!" Odd yelled from the parked moped.  
"Okaaaaay!" yelled Jeremie. He put the chip in his pocket and they left for school once again.

When Odd and Jeremie finally reached the dormitory, it was 9:00. They'd been stuck  
in bumper-to-bumper traffic and they couldn't get out of it for anything in the world.  
By that time, everyone had noticed that Odd and Jeremie were missing,   
Sissi had been pushed off the balcony, and that one of the mopeds from the   
transportation office was missing. Of course, Jim had only 3 suspects.  
Odd, Ulrich, and Jeremie of course. When they pulled into school there was a whole  
crowd awaiting them. The principal was not present, as he was mourning over   
his sweet sissi. Therefore, Jim was the first person to catch on. He already had a  
punishment in mind for him, until he saw Jeremie's Cut shoulder.  
"Boys you owe us an explanation..." Jim started up, but Odd cut him off short.  
"Yeah whatever... we need to get Jeremie to the infirmary"  
  
Ulrich tossed and turned in his sleep. He was talking in his sleep as well. 'XANA...no  
yumi...no...noo....' finally he awoke from his nightmare with a gasp. 'Oh God I'm glad   
that's over...' Ulrich though to himself. He stood up and He looked himself over. He  
noticed how bad he looked. 'I wonder if this is how murderers look?' he thought to  
himself. His back ached and his bones creaked as he walked  
"I hate sleeping on this stupid tile floor!" He shouted aloud. He kicked his shoe,  
which of course went flying across the empty room. It hit something....   
Ulrich couldn't make out what it was but it was something.....a bit taller than  
him...wearing black. "Yumi!" he yelled and ran toward it. But to his disappointment  
it was just a big pile of brooms and cleaning supplies, which obviously hadn't  
been used in quite a long time. Ulrich looked at his watch. It was 3:26am.   
'I need sleep.' he thought, and curled up on his spot, trying without   
success to get to sleep

Jim and Odd got Jeremie up to the infirmary in only a few minutes. As soon as he was settled on  
the bed, the nurse confirmed that Jeremie needed stitches to close his cut. The entire  
group of kids was forced out of the infirmary, by Jim of course.  
"Now...." Jim said, "You owe us an explanation."  
"Ok fine...ow!" Jeremie said as the nurse cleaned his cut.  
"I was on a... ummm...date and I got mugged."  
Jim looked at him as if to say... "Are you kidding me?"  
"No No... Its true... ow... I swear!" Jeremie yelled at Jim.  
"Now can you explain the missing moped?"  
"Odd picked me up..." Jeremie said. Jim quickly spun around and looked at odd.  
Odd smiled innocently and giggled nervously.  
"Now... this date of yours... can you describe her to me?" Jim said, inquiring Jeremie to no end  
"Uhhh...Well she has pink hair..." Jeremie said feebly.  
"Look! Jeremie! I know you're hiding something! Just TELL ME! ! !" Jim exploded.  
"I'm not hiding ANYTHING! ! ! !" Jeremie yelled back.

As Jeremie and Jim were arguing, Odd thought it might be a good idea to sneak out and  
maybe find Ulrich. 'I can probably cut my punishment for using the moped' He thought.  
Odd snuck out through the back stairs and outside in the courtyard. He rounded the  
dorm rooms and passed sissi's hole in the ground, though her body had already been taken out. 'Poor guy who did that....' Odd thought. And of course he snuck past the groupies who were waiting to ask Jeremie what had happened. They started crowding him, too but he cut around them. And with that, he hopped on the moped and sped off. 'Ulrich's not here. I just rounded the whole school.' he thought to himself.   
'Maybe he's at the factory...' odd thought and sped off in that direction.

Odd rode the moped through the streets, as fast as he could get it to go. Suddenly something caught Odd's eye. It was a girl. With tan skin. And dark hair.  
"SAM! ! ! !" odd yelled  
He skidded the moped to a rough stop, leaving a huge skid mark across the pavement.  
"Hi Odd!" she said with a smile. Odd got off the moped.  
"Is that your moped?" she said  
"Uhhh... Yeah of course!" he said with a fake looking grin.  
Sam walked along the moped, running her fingers over it.  
"It's cool...," she said looking into his eyes.  
Odd gulped hard. "Ummmmmm...Do you want a ride?" Odd asked.   
"Yeah that would be cool!" Sam said. She jumped onto the back of it and put her arms  
around Odd's waist. Odd felt her touch and was nervous, but he was determined  
to impress her. He gave the handle a few pulls, and was off. He took her across a  
beautiful lakeside road and then back into town, where he came back to the place where he had found her.  
"Thanks so much Odd... It was really fun..." Sam said. She blew him a kiss and walked  
off into the alley.

Odd was on cloud nine... 'She blew me a kiss! Does she like me?' Odd thought.  
He was just about entering the factory gate when his thoughts were completely  
drawn to Sam. 'BANG' Odd crashed the moped right into the one of the walls.   
The moped spun out from under him, he couldn't control it. As soon as it made contact  
with the wall...Odd had let go of the handles and was air borne. He flew across the  
factory and tumbled into a forward roll. He finally stopped rolling and slid across the  
floor, lying on his godforsaken almost broken back. He moaned. It felt like there were a  
thousand broken bones in his body. He couldn't move.  
"Odd?!? Is that you???" someone screamed.  
"Ulrich? Is that you?" Odd said in a frail voice.  
"Oh Odd! ! ! What were you thinking?" Ulrich said... running over to the crushed heap  
that was Odd's body.  
"Sam..." he moaned  
"ODD you're an idiot!" Ulrich shouted. "Pay some friggin attention!"  
"I knoww..." Odd groaned. "I learned that the hard way." He said.  
Ulrich propped him up on his knee.  
"OWWW that hurts!! !" He yelled.  
"Maybe you have a broken back... It sure seems like it..."  
"Ohhhhhh it's painful..."  
"Yeah. Ok I am calling an Ambulance. But Odd... I'll have to hide."   
"Why?" odd said confused.  
"Because........... I Killed Sissi." Ulrich said. Looking at the ground.

"YOU WHAT?!?!?!??!?...........OWWWWW! ! ! !" Odd said leaning up to look at Ulrich.  
"She killed Yumi." Ulrich said looking across the room into the darkness. His eyes were blank.  
"How the hell did she kill Yumi?" Odd asked.  
"Ugh...She put this seizure stuff in her drink. It was only supposed to make her have  
a seizure but it killed her." Ulrich explained. He kicked the moped wheel, which spun,  
around and around.  
"I hate her. More than anything in the universe. I hate her more than myself." Ulrich said  
in fury, his eyes narrowed and bloodshot.  
"Oh Ulrich...The police are gonna catch you. They're gonna give you the electric chair!  
I read about it in a magazine. That's the new penalty for murderer."   
"Uhhh lets not worry about that now. You need an ambulance. Listen. I'm going to  
dial for you and report a crashed moped. I'll go downstairs into the supercomputer room and call Jeremie. Maybe he can help us with something." Ulrich  
explained, dialing 911 for Odd.  
"I'll hold 'em off if they try to go downstairs, but right now I'm gonna rest." Odd said.  
"Hello? Police department? Yeah I just saw a moped rider crash somewhere inside  
the old abandoned factory...yeah...over by Gray blvd. Yeah that's it. Thank You."  
Ulrich hung up his phone and said "Ok Odd.... I've got the ambulance coming."  
To his confusion, Odd was already sleeping. 'What?' Ulrich thought. He kneeled down and checked Odd's pulse. It was normal. Odd was always lazy. 'Man I've never seen him this tired since the time he ate a whole box of crayons in Kindergarten!' Ulrich thought to himself. He walked casually to the elevator and went into the supercomputer room.  
  
As soon as the ambulance had arrived and picked up Odd, Ulrich called Jeremie on  
his cell phone.  
(at the infirmary)  
"zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz": Jeremie snored. (Ring ring ring ring) The cell phone's annoying  
call sounded.  
"Huh? what? (Thump) OW!" Jeremy fell out of the infirmary bed and onto the tile floor.  
He picked up the cell phone.  
"He-Hello?" Jeremie said.  
"Jeremie... It's me.... Ulrich."  
"Ulrich? Where have you been? Jim went looking for you! He couldn't find you!"  
"Jeremie. I know it's late, but I need you to come to the factory." Ulrich said.  
"The factory? At this time of night? Ulrich! ! ! What hit you on the head???" Jeremie yelled.  
"Just get your butt over here!" Ulrich yelled. .  
"Ugh... FINE.... BUT YOU OWE ME! ! ! "Jeremie yelled, hanging up the phone.

Finally, Jeremie reached the factory, with his arm in a sling the nurse had given him the  
day before.  
"Hey Ulrich. Tell me again why you brought me over here?" Jeremie said with a yawn.  
"Ok Jeremie I'm sorry about waking you up, but...why is your arm in a sling?"  
"Long story." Jeremie said.  
"Gotcha." Ulrich said, "Anyway...." Ulrich told Odd about Sissi killing Yumi, and  
Odd wrecking the moped.  
"Odd's probably in the emergency room right now." Ulrich continued... "But I need you to  
get me into lyoko to hide. Then I'll hang out with Aelita."   
"Ulrich..." Jeremie said, "Aelita isn't in the supercomputer any more. I have her chip  
right here," Jeremie said, pulling a pink computer chip from his pocket.  
"Jeremie? Wh-what happened to her?" Ulrich stammered. Jeremie sighed.   
"Long story. Anyway I can put this chip into the supercomputer, but its going to take me  
a good hour."  
"An hour? Why an hour?" Can't you do it faster than that? Ulrich said."   
Jeremie rubbed his chin in concentration.  
"There is another way... but i need to get the access code from an e-mail first." he answered. Jeremie slid into the computer chair and it spun around to the main computer  
screen. He typed in his password and opened his e-mail account.  
Everything went silent.  
"Oh my god!" Jeremie said.  
"What... WHAT!" Ulrich said, running to the computer screen.  
They stood speechless.  
An e-mail was on the computer screen. It said...  
"A loving student and Friend, Odd perished today"  
beneath it, there was time and date for a funeral.   
-------------------------------------This was the end of Odd.


End file.
